Many electric devices are mounted on vehicles such as an electric motor vehicle or a hybrid car. These electric devices are electrically connected together. For instance, a battery is connected to an inverter and the inverter is connected to a load such as a motor. The electric devices are connected together through a wire harness having a plurality of high voltage electric wires.
When such kind of vehicle receives a strong impact at the time of its collision, the electric wires which connect the electric devices together may be sometimes possibly pulled and cut. The electric wires cut in such a way have a risk that an insulating coating is broken so that a conductor is exposed.
Patent literature 1 discloses a structure of an electrically conductive path in which an excessive length part formed by folding double an electrically conductive path is provided in an intermediate part of the electrically conductive path which electrically connects two electric devices to each other and the folded form of the excessive length part is drawn out when the electrically conductive path is pulled toward both end sides to prevent the electrically conductive path from being cut.